The Inu Lord's Daughter Ch 3
by Ayamethesmexysnake
Summary: So the thrid chapter is out Hope you all like it! Just a warning for some sexual content! So don't complain I didn't tell youz!


Sesshomaru had actually left by the time Amaiya returned home. It was better he did for Amaiya felt she would just argue with him if he was still around. Grumpily, she wandered the castle for a couple days, trying to find something of interest to do. She had followed some servants around, learned how to cook simple dishes, folded and mended some sheets, and even helped pick the fruit from the orchard, but nothing seemed to help take her mind off the idea of a new mother or at least, a new mate for her father.

On the third day, she began to mope around the castle until she became tired of anyone being around her. With a sigh, she strolled back to her room to stare out at the hot springs. Amaiya had left the door open and was slowly passing her bed, when the door slammed behind her.

Turning around quickly, ready to defend herself, but the look of shock crossed her face when she eyed the culprit. "Ryo?!" she said. He only grinned from ear to ear at her and slowly walked closer. "What are you. . ." she was cut off by him forcefully pushing his lips on hers. Amaiya pushed him away, but he quickly struck her cheek and knocked her down. Her head was spinning from the force of the blow as he climbed on top of her and pinned her hands. Amaiya tried to regain her senses as she yelled in his face, "Get off of me!" she tried to squirm away, but found she was pinned underneath him.

He laughed at her attempts to get away. His silly grin was replaced by an angry glare. "This is payback for getting me in trouble." He stopped to lean closer to her ear, "Plus if I take you now, your father has to hand you over to me. Wouldn't that be fun?" he laughed dryly as Amaiya stopped squirming from the shock of what he said.

She regained herself to yell at him again. "You bastard! Get off!" Ryo only chuckled at her and moved down to bite her neck hard while his hand squeezed her breast. Amaiya cried out trying to push him off, but he was too strong so she began digging her nails into his neck. Even that didn't stop him as he ripped off her kimono; exposing her simple black bra and panties.

"How cute," he cooed; ripping off her bra and squeezing her breast harder. Amaiya's cheeks were burning red as she cried out in pain and yelled at him to stop. Ryo realized with all her yelling the maids were bound to come running in to investigate so once again he kissed her. This time, he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth to muffle her cries while pinching and flicking her nipple.

When he was satisfied, his hand began to move down her smooth stomach to pull down her panties. Amaiya's eyes widened when she felt him moving lower, instinctively she closed her legs and grabbed his hand; trying to move him away. She was so focused on moving his hand that she never noticed his knee forcing its way between her legs. Ryo grew angry at her hand and shoved it above her head so he could hold onto both hands with just one of his.

Returning to her pussy, he just pulled off her panties quickly and began to run a finger across her slit. Breaking the kiss Amaiya cursed at him while still trying to break out from his grip. He laughed at her once again as he pulled out his dick and placed it over her entrance. Rubbing himself against her, he grinned. "You're going to enjoy this!" he growled and without much warning, he shoved himself inside causing Amaiya to cry out in pain. A tear sliding down her face. He didn't even allow her to get use to his size as he pumped in and out of her. Laying down on her, he whispered in her ear, "How does that feel?"

"Horrible!" she cried as he held open her legs with one hand and a knee on the other.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving until you scream that you like it," he said between gritted teeth. After an hour, he was finished and pulled himself out. Fixing himself up, Ryo eyed Amaiya as she tried to regain herself and then with a smile he left. "See you later . . .sweetie~"

A week later, Sesshomaru returned home with a woman who had long, black hair, light blue eyes and a simple blue kimono on. Once again he noticed the maid pacing outside the castle entrance. Walking up to her caused her to bow and notice how he gripped the other woman's arm like she would run at any moment. "What's wrong?" he demanded as the maid stood up straight.

"There's something wrong with Amaiya, my Lord," she stuttered out. Sesshomaru pushed the woman to the maid as he walked inside.

"Show her to her room," he stated making his way to his daughter's room. He thought she was just playing childish games after the conversation before he left, but as he pushed open her bedroom doors and was greeted by darkness, he knew something was wrong. Using the light from the corridor, he looked about the room until his eyes passed over Amaiya's form behind the door.

She was looking down at her feet with no expression on her face, her hands were folded neatly together. She never even twitched when he stood before her; his fears were becoming evident on his face when he kneeled down to look into her eyes. He slowly reached out and touched her hand to see if that would get her noticed and it did. Her eyes grew wide as she jumped on him with one hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt and the other was at his neck trying to slice him with her nails. Luckily, he was faster than her so he grabbed her hand before it connected and caught himself before he fell hard on the floor.

Calming himself down before he reacted harshly, he watched Amaiya snap back to reality with a small gasp. She tried to pull away when he sat up, but he refused to let her go. "Amaiya, what's wrong with you?" he growled softly. Sesshomaru stood up and pulled her along with him.

Her eyes were still down casted as she mumbled her reply, "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"You just tried to kill me," he stated, "There's something wrong, now what happened?" he tried to wait patiently for her to answer, but he felt his temper rising. After a moment of silence, Amaiya sighed and was going to tell him the truth when Jaken came scrambling into the room.

"My Lord! Raizaki and his kids are here!" he said between breathes. Amaiya's eyes were on the imp in conplete disbelief. Sesshomaru, for the first time in his life, felt Amaiya tremble in his grasp. He looked to see her face twisted with fear and the moment crashed upon him like a boulder.

Releasing his daughter he began to swiftly leave the room while ordering Jaken, "Guard this room and don't let anyone near my daughter or I'll have your head!" he growled and Jaken threw a salute in reply. Sesshomaru didn't need to glance back at Jaken for he knew he would take care of Amaiya.

As Sesshomaru was leaving the corridor, Lira came running passed him, but she didn't get far before he grabbed her arm tightly and threw her back in front of him. "Don't even think about it!"he said feeling his anger rise against her.

Lira was going to back down, but her desire to see Amaiya over took her and she stood her ground against him. "I'm not the one who hurt her! If you want to kill someone then go after my brother because he's the one who violated her!" Then without hearing his repsonse, she took off down the corridor. Reaching Amaiya's door she was stopped by Jaken.

"Halt! Lord Sesshomaru said none shall pass!" he tried to sound official, but his voice gave him little help and neither did his size.

Lira scoffed at him and peered into the dark room. "Amaiya," she called out softly, "I heard what happened. Please let me see you!"

Amaiya had sat back down with her hands over her ears; still shaking uncontrolably. She listened to Lira speak and it only made her angry. "Why?! So you can have your way with me too?!" her voice cracked as she yelled, trying to hold back tears. While Jaken was in a state of panic, trying to help Amaiya yet guard the door as well, Lira moved past him ignoring his threats.

She was finally able to see Amaiya who got up ready to fight yet her shaking made it hard to hold the stance. "Amaiya, you know me! I would never do that to you," she said calmly and placed her hands on her chest as a sign of peace, but Amaiya would not hear of it. She swung her fist at Lira in atempt to make her go away.

"Just go away!" she cried as Lira grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to wrap her other arm around Amaiya's head. They both collapsed to the floor when Amaiya's legs gave out on her. Amaiya was still trying to push Lira away and make her leave, but Lira had too tight of a grip around her so she gave up and curled up in her lap. Lira held her close and whispered soft, comforting remarks to her.

This was the sight that greeted Sesshomaru when he re-entered the room with a babbling Jaken behind him. He stood watching until Lira looked back at him. "She's asleep for now," Lira said softly feeling the fear of being dragged away by him. "Please let me stay. I don't want to leave her," she bit her lower lip in fright and trying to control her own crazy emotions. She relaxed when Sesshomaru nodded at her and laid her head on Amaiya's listening to his final words for weeks.

"I've challenged Ryo and I'm going to kill him."


End file.
